Elfen Lied Character Roster
This is a list of characters present in the Elfen Lied series, both manga and anime. Most characters have at least some significance to the plot and its characters, or more than one line of dialogue. For minor characters not listed here, please see the minor characters page and the page for minor characters who are diclonii. Please refrain from descriptions that are over two sentences or lines long, and try to limit spoilers where possible. Characters (In Alphabetical Order By Given Name) * Agent - A spy of an uncertain allegiance; recaptured Lucy late in the manga. * Aiko Takada - A human friend to Lucy; heavily injured, perhaps killed, when Lucy was first captured. * Alicia - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou. * Anna Kakuzawa - The second youngest, and most intensely loyal child of Chief Kakuzawa. * Arakawa - Conflicted, nerve-ridden female scientist. * Bakery Merchant - Kind woman who gave Mayu and Wanta food when they were homeless. * Bando - Skilled and dangerous former member of the SAT with a grudge against Lucy. * Barbara - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou. * Chief Kakuzawa - The major antagonist of the series. * Clone Diclonii - Over one thousand deformed clones of Mariko. * Cynthia - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou. * Diana - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou. * DNA Voice - Manifestation of Diclonius instincts, most notably appearing in Lucy's mind, but present in other Diclonii as well; its creation or state of being could be caused by biological imperative or as a defensive reaction to cruelty and suffering. * Fleet Commander - A career naval officer in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces; was told very little about his mission for the First Escort Fleet and frustrated because of this. * Hiromi - Deceased wife of Kurama and mother of Mariko. Made her husband promise to keep their daughter alive. * Isobe - Assistant to Kurama; given charge over Mariko. Personality version-dependent. * Kakuzawa Family - The wealthy, powerful and highly-placed family given charge over containing the Diclonius threat; their secret agenda threatens the world. * Kanae - Kouta's younger sister; killed by a vengeful Lucy when they were children. * Kisaragi - Kurama's secretary; brutally murdered by Lucy during her escape. * Kouta - The male deuteragonist of the series; love interest to Lucy/Nyu and Yuka. * Kouta's Parents - The parents of Kouta and Kanae about whom very little is known. * Kurama - Director-Operations for the Institute who pursues Lucy throughout the series; husband of Hiromi, father of Mariko, adoptive father of Nana. * Lucy - The main protagonist of the series; widely known for her other personality Nyu and her gray morality. Her real name is "Kaede". * Lucy's Parents - Lucy's parents. * Lucy's Puppy - A small dog taken care of by Lucy. Its death drove Lucy to commit the orphanage massacre. * Male Diclonius - the only true male diclonius present in the series. * Mariko - The biological daughter of Hiromi and Kurama. The most powerful known Diclonius. Known as Number 35 in the research facility. * Mayu - A young girl who is homeless when we meet her after fleeing an abusive family; Adopted for all intents and purposes by Kouta and Yuka. * Mayu's Parents - Mayu's abusive mother and stepfather, whom she fled. * Nana - A gentle Silpelit who becomes the adoptive daughter of Kurama. Called Number 7 within the research facility. * Nana's Family - A wide-ranging if disparate group of characters. * Nousou - An amoral scientist in the employ of Chief Kakuzawa. Created the many clones of Mariko. * Nozomi - Yuka's kouhai from high school. Dreams of being an opera singer, to the anger of her disapproving father. * Nozomi's Parents - Despite being minor characters, more is known about them and their fates than many other more prominent characters. * Number 28 - An unfortunate Silpelit who suffered in horrific ways as the Unknown Man used her to track down Lucy. * Number 3 - A young Silpelit held at the island facility who infected Kurama with the virus and caused Mariko to be born a Diclonius. * Nyu - The childlike alternate personality of Lucy. Commonly spelled "Nyuu." * Nyuu Jr. - Daughter of Kouta and most likely Yuka. Named after Nyu. * Oomori - Kurama's original research assistant; infected by Number 3, he left the Diclonius Research Institute after his Diclonius daughter was euthanized. * Operatives - Abrasive, ruthless agents of Saseba who commandeer the First Escort Fleet to take out Lucy and the Diclonius Research Institute using Vector Attack Craft. * Original Diclonii - The medieval ancestors of the Kakuzawas. Persecuted for their appearance, they sought wealth and power and believed they were more than Human. * Orphanage Girl - A girl at the orphanage trusted by Lucy with the secret of her puppy. It is speculated that she befriended Lucy solely in order to betray her; killed by Lucy. * Owner Of "James" - A woman who claimed that Wanta was really her dog, and who was rude to Mayu. * Piyopiyo - A baby bird cared for by Nyu. * Professor Kakuzawa - The scheming son of Chief Kakuzawa; sought to supplant his father by mating with Lucy, who killed him instead. His research into an Anti-Diclonius Vaccine would prove vital to the story. * Saito - A young female scientist at the Diclonius Research Institute given charge over Mariko. * Saseba - Extension of the Japanese government charged with containing the damage caused by Chief Kakuzawa and most especially keep quiet the government's original role in aiding the Chief. * Satou - Bando's junior partner on the Special Assault Team who was killed by Lucy. * Security Guards - The largely underarmed, seemingly disposable guardians of the Diclonius Research Institute. * Shirakawa - Female administrator under Kurama and Chief Kakuzawa; also a spy for Saseba. Attempted to stop the Chief's plans from going forward. * Tomoo - Leader of the bullies who tormented Lucy at the orphanage. Killed by Lucy after killing her dog. * The Twins - Friends of Nyuu Jr. who are reincarnations of a certain deceased character. * Unknown Man - A skilled, dangerous and effective assassin in the employment of Chief Kakuzawa. A vile and loathsome man delighting in causing pain to others, especially women. * Wanta - The small dog who accompanies Mayu and is the house pet of Maple House. * Yuka - Childhood friend, cousin, and love interest of Kouta. Serves as a mother figure for those within the Maple House. * Yuka's Parents - The rarely seen owners of Maple House. Exact relation to Kouta's Parents isn't defined. Trivia *Character names, where given at all, were mostly chosen from his friends during Lynn Okamoto's student days. *Most characters in Elfen Lied have just one name. These names can be either a family name (ex: Kurama, Bando, Kakuzawa), or a given name (ex: Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi). Lynn Okamoto explained this by saying he thought it cool that a manga character has either a family name only or a first name only. Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Diclonius Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Manga Characters Category:Unnamed in series Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Child Category:Article